


You Want to Give Daddy Some Sugar?

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, Yonderland (RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: Ben is being haunted by an attraction to his and Larry’s creation: Kendal the Jeweller





	You Want to Give Daddy Some Sugar?

Drinks in hand, they’re all positioned around the monitors watching back the rushes for the day. Ben could remember writing the episode with Larry, spitballing ideas and inventing new characters. This particular creation had come at that later period in the evening, when ridiculous ideas seem to take hold and virtually write themselves.

He can’t quite tell if Martha is amused or horrified, but she reiterates her position that Kendal the Jeweller cannot possibly be appropriate for a family friendly show set in any universe.

Of course, Mat and Jim support it unreservedly. Jim, on the grounds that it’s funny, and Mat, on the grounds that it serves some social or intellectual need of the audience, which is his way of defending his opinion that it is also funny. 

Basically, anything remotely boundary pushing was bound to get their seal of approval, which was why it was important they had a balance in their group. The only problem was that usually it was Ben who was the sane voice of sensibility and sobriety, and he was responsible for the character in the first place.

Which is why Ben still can’t figure out, hours later, how it is still those thirty precious seconds of dialogue that are playing back over and over again in his mind.

_“You’ve been a naughty little girl, haven’t you?”_

_“Had to give you a little spank, didn’t I?”_

_“You want to give daddy some sugar?”_

It was just plain wrong.

The main problem Ben had was that along with the complete recall of the script, he was being plagued by the sounds and images that went with it. After all, they had reviewed the rushes countless times. Maybe he had replayed those particular moments a few more times than the others, but it _was_ incredibly important to be certain that they weren’t overstepping any of their own common sense, self-imposed boundaries.

The ridiculous blonde wig, ludicrous purple velvet suit, and obscenely tempting lip-gloss on Larry should absolutely not have been forcing Ben to take a full evaluation of his life choices.

He almost wished he had been on set for the scene. Watching it on the monitors was exquisite torture.

He was turned on beyond belief.

Exhaling a frustrated huff, Ben threw himself back onto the couch of his trailer. He absolutely was not developing a crush on one of his best friends and work mates. He’d never thought of Larry in that way before.

Maybe he did always get a kick out of the way Larry’s eyes crinkled in amusement when he said something funny, and his reputation for truly excellent hugs was well-earned.

This was clearly just a momentary infatuation with the character of Kendal. An entirely inappropriate, yet justifiable fascination. The character was just so … weird. Not conventionally attractive in the least. He had just happened to say the right words, with the right emphasis, just this side of _wrong_ that it had taken him by surprise and his utterly under-utilised libido had responded in a way he hadn’t anticipated.

Ben closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch, willing the thoughts away. He would have to leave his trailer eventually. Unfortunately, all he could see behind his eyes was Kendal. 

Except, it wasn’t. 

Kendal was wearing his usual clothes, but the accent had changed, become more familiar. His voice had gotten deeper. Instead of seeing the images from the rushes on the back of his eyelids, the character was facing him directly. 

The wig had disappeared, replaced with a mop of shaggy dark brown hair falling carelessly in a fringe over the deep blue eyes of his friend. 

Instead of talking about grinding wheels and shuttle blades with effete charm, the man was talking directly to him. His vision of Larry was moving towards him with a sure smirk plastered on his face, straddling Ben’s thighs with his legs and bending down over him.

“You want to give daddy some sugar?”

Ben felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as sometimes happens when you fall out of a daydream.

“Ben.” The vision Larry prompted him. He found he couldn’t respond.

“Ben!”

He felt his shoulder being gently shaken and slowly opened his eyes to see Larry’s concerned face looking directly at him. So similar to the dream he was having, and yet, so different.

Oh shit. The dream.

Oh fuck. He had only meant to close his eyes for half a minute in self reflection, but he must have dozed off. He was only meant to be on a fifteen minute break!

Ben moved as if to stand up and felt a hand on his chest pushing him inexorably back into the couch.

“Ben, you look absolutely wrecked. Go to bed and have a proper sleep. We’ve lost the light and can finish this tomorrow.” Larry looked genuinely concerned for him. 

Ben felt a familiar wrench somewhere in the pit of his chest as he looked up at Larry. He was so lucky to have him as a friend. It wasn’t that often you met a genuine, caring, kind person. On top of that, the man happened to be one of the funniest, most gifted writers he’d ever had the pleasure to work with. Maybe his attraction to Kendal was utterly superficial, but it had thrown into sharp relief the feelings he actually felt for Larry.

He would later blame his subsequent actions on drowsiness, or the intoxicating mess of chemical glue and make-up remover coming from Larry. As Larry lessened the pressure on his chest to give him a chance to get up, he covered that hand with his own.

Not breaking eye-contact, he turned his hand to hold Larry’s and gave it a gentle tug. Well – what he thought to be gentle, however it completely unbalanced Larry, who fell bodily onto Ben and was only just able to place his other hand on the back of the couch to prevent them butting heads.

Interlocking the fingers of his right hand in Larry’s left, Ben moved his left hand to the small of Larry’s back to pull him closer.

They hadn’t taken their eyes off each other. Ben’s eyes were half-lidded and he was taking slow, deep breaths, while Larry was wide-eyed, his breath stoppered somewhere in his throat.

Larry made the first move, tilting his head slightly and moving in to brush Ben’s lips with his own in the gentlest of caresses.

He pulled back as far as he could in an attempt to gauge Ben’s expression which had remained unchanged.

Ben swallowed reflexively, closing and opening his eyes before taking a deep breath. He surged upwards to capture Larry’s lips in a searing kiss. A bone-deep groan came from Larry and Ben shivered.

How the sounds that came out of Larry’s mouth had such an effect on him, he had no idea.

Ben twisted on the couch and pulled Larry down on top of him so they were lying lengthwise. Larry had started breathing again and the warm puffs of breath tickling the side of his neck and ear were setting his nerves alight.

“Fuck,” Ben exhaled. He had no idea what course of events had led him to this point, and he really didn’t care. All that mattered was that Larry was in his arms.

He felt Larry’s head moving back from its position panting into his ear and groaned at the loss. Ben turned his head to look at him and saw him smile slightly, propped up and holding his weight on his arms. Larry moved his body up and backwards before grinding down against him.

Larry undulated his body and Ben groaned deeply at the contact. He’d been confused and aroused for the better part of the day, and now this beautiful man was kissing him and writhing on top of him and he didn’t know to which deities he ought to be thankful, but thanked all of them in any case.

Ben finally found a use for his hands, reaching them down to cup the firm globes of Larry’s arse in an attempt to speed up and focus his movements.

He squeezed gently and Larry thrust sharply down once, losing focus in his eyes.

Ben wasn’t faring much better, and when Larry didn’t thrust again, he took it upon himself to keep the movement going, tilting his pelvis up against Larry’s while pulling him down to grind against him. This time his brain short-circuited and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he tried to remind himself that he was in his mid-thirties, dry-humping fully clothed on a couch like an inexperienced horny teenager. However, the only thing that his accessible brain was occupied with was trying to get as close as possible to the man on top of him.

This happened to be a very difficult thing to achieve while bodily pinned underneath seventy kilos of handsome writer, where both his hands were pre-occupied with massaging said writer’s arse.

Ben tried to articulate his dissatisfaction with their state of undress, or lack thereof in a series of grunts and groans. All that seemed to achieve was to excite Larry to such an extent that he removed Ben’s hands from his bottom, pinning his wrists above Ben’s head with his own hands.

Larry was gazing directly down at him with a look of unadulterated lust. He ground his hips down again, while keeping Ben’s hands pinned above him.

After one more hard grinding thrust downwards, Larry let up the pressure on Ben’s cock and he could have cried in frustration.

Larry shimmied down Ben’s body so they were once again lying lengthwise alongside each other.

Ben was about to moan in protest, when Larry spoke up.

“Fuck, Ben,” he said in a voice that sounded almost broken.

Ben turned his head to look at Larry properly. “Hmm?”

“Look – I,” Larry let go of Ben’s wrists and brought his hand down to caress Ben’s face before threading it through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Ben brought his left arm down, wrapping it around Larry’s side to hold him in a half-cuddle.

“What is it?” Ben asked.

“I …“ Larry took a deep breath, steadying himself, before saying in one hurried exhalation, “ireallylikeyouandidontwantthistobeaonetimethingbutcompletelyunderstandifyoudontfeelthesamewayandicanleavenowifthishasmadethingsawkward…”

Larry had to pause for another breath and Ben smiled genuinely before saying softly, “I really like you too.” He ran his hand down Larry’s side and a thunderbolt of lust ran through him as he felt Larry shiver. “And I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

This time when Larry gently moved forward to capture his lips in a kiss, Ben was prepared. He opened his mouth a fraction and his lips tingled at the electric tension between them. He felt Larry moving restlessly against him and rolled them so Larry was once again on top of him.

He could feel Larry’s erection digging into his stomach and groaned into the younger man’s mouth. He felt Larry’s tongue dart out to lick at his bottom lip and opened his mouth more to let him explore.

Ben moved his hands back to Larry’s arse and ground up at the same time as he pulled Larry towards him. The most delicious whine escaped Larry and Ben vowed he would do whatever it took to ensure he could hear that sound again.

So focussed was Ben on making Larry incoherent, that he had been neglecting his own arousal. He was made aware of it suddenly when Larry insinuated a thigh between his legs and ground down.

Ben’s breath caught and he broke his mouth away from Larry’s in desperate search of oxygen. Larry’s pleasure forgotten, he clamped his thigh between his legs and ground up again and again, harder and harder, faster and faster.

The angle wasn’t the greatest for Ben. No matter how hard or how fast or at which angle he tilted his hips, he just couldn’t get the friction necessary to come. After several minutes of this, tears almost in his eyes from frustration, he stopped thrusting.

He opened his eyes to see Larry looking down at him with a devious smirk.

“Need a little help there, Ben?” he asked.

Ben groaned in frustration and closed his eyes again.

It was as if an ice-cube had been suddenly placed at the base of his neck when the next voice he heard was an effeminate Central European accent curling itself around a succession of vowels and consonants meticulously chosen to temporarily paralyse him. 

“Or should I say, ‘Does my naughty boy need a little help’?”

Ben’s eyes flew open as his cock twitched noticeably against Larry’s thigh.

Larry’s smirk expanded into a full evil grin.

“What do we have here, hmm?” Larry continued in Kendal’s accent, moving his hand over to cup the bulge distending the crotch of Ben’s jeans.

“Oh my, what could have driven you to this state? What filthy thoughts have you been having?”

Ben didn’t know whether he was mortified and wanted the ground to swallow him up, or had already died and this was his individually tailored heaven. He settled for letting out an undignified whimper.

“Have you been having thoughts about me? I will know if you lie. Now, tell me – have you been touching yourself when you’ve been having these naughty thoughts?”

Ben thought of playing along, but understood enough about Kendal to know that lying would neither be appreciated, nor tolerated. He shook his head quickly and stuttered out a “N-no.”

“Hmm, pity.” Larry replied, toying with the belt of Ben’s jeans, utterly uncaring as to how wild he was driving Ben with every accidental brush of his cock.

“Please, touch me.” Ben pleaded, all pretensions of modesty and self-control gone, as if they had ever been present in the first place.

“Good boy.” Larry praised him, rewarding his honesty with a gentle squeeze and a rub that had Ben arching off the couch.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Larry chided, removing his hand. “I didn’t say you could move.” Ben groaned in frustration, helpless under Larry’s ministrations.

“But if you can be a very good boy for me…” Larry tailed off and Ben’s expression grew hopeful, saying without words that he would do anything to be a good boy for him.

“… I might let you come. Would you like that?” 

Not trusting his vocal chords to obey him, Ben nodded wordlessly.

“Of course, you know what happens if you’re a naughty boy.” Larry taunted.

Ben shook his head. He had an inkling, but really really wanted to hear what Larry as Kendal was going to give him.

“Ah my little ignorant potato, if you’re a naughty boy, you will be punished.”

Ben twitched again at that. Larry went in for the kill.

“Do you want a spanking?” Larry teased.

“N-no, sir?”

“That’s right. You don’t want me to take these trousers off, do you? You don’t want me to sit you up over my knee and pull your pants down to your thighs. Spank one cheek, and then the other, until you’re red and raw. Do you want me to give you the thorough spanking you deserve for your dirty thoughts and your filthy fantasies - to spank you like this?”

Larry punctuated his speech by slapping Ben’s upper thigh. That combination of sound and feeling; the crack of Larry’s palm making contact with his denim clad thigh; those words, heavy with implication fired off a brand new connection in his brain, and to his mortification he felt his orgasm rush through him. Unexpected and sudden. 

When he’d recovered his breath and could bring himself to open his eyes, he found himself once again face to face with Larry. Larry’s cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen and red from all their kissing and his pupils were dilated so far it wouldn’t have been unreasonable to send him off for a drug test.

“Fucking hell, Ben. That was hot.” Larry’s cock was insistently jutting into his hip, unconscious, abortive, insistent thrusts providing dearly needed friction.

“How – how did you…?” Ben asked nonspecifically. 

“How did I know you had a thing for Kendal?” Larry prompted.

“Um, yeah. I didn’t think I was that obvious.” Ben was now failing to make eye contact.

“I’ve known you for five years. I thought you’d been acting a little strangely since we viewed the rushes together.”

“You just thought – “ Ben repeated incredulously. “You chanced it just because…”

“Oh, also,” Larry added, “When I came into your trailer earlier, I heard you moaning Kendal’s name and your right hand was definitely positioned suspiciously.”

“Ah.” Ben would have been mortified, if he hadn’t already used up his annual quota of mortification this afternoon.

“So,” Larry began cheekily, “You want to give daddy some sugar?” Looking up at him, Ben saw a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face.

He shut him up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Genuine question though re: rpf tags.
> 
> So these awesome people are going to be in another epic show, 'Ghosts'. Is there a fandom tag for the six idiots, cause it seems helpful, yet disingenuous to tag this as HH RPF, but I feel anyone looking for RPF of members of the original cast of HH are going to be looking in that tag. (I know that's where I would).
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Also any thoughts on whether I should tag this as Horrible Histories RPF in any case?


End file.
